


The Vow

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant





	The Vow

[ ](https://imgur.com/CWlTWcd)

_"I'll always be here for you,_   
_I'm always with you,_   
_Even if I can't,_   
_Until my last breath,_   
_I'd say, 'I love you,'"_

— **JW**

_"Even if I'm not with you,_   
_My all is in you,_   
_Even if I couldn't say, 'I love you',_   
_I'd make you feel I do,_   
_'til the last heartbeat_   
_'til my last breath..."_

— **SH**


End file.
